


Obey Me

by Zero_xxlhero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Hange Zoë, Loud Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_xxlhero/pseuds/Zero_xxlhero
Summary: You were a fair person. But not when Section Commander decided to act out of character. And so, you give her a punishment to have her learn from her mistakes.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Obey Me

"Hange... Look at me baby."

It's close. You can tell.

You'd be a fool to not notice something as peculiar. Hange's tense face, eyes narrowed sharper than a damn thinking man, the comfortably but visibly strained attitude and the patterns of behavior.

Hange wants to call out your name but the situation has her brain going into a haze and her voice caught into her throat, a lie that you easily caught.

Your eyes shifted to meet her face, almost unsure as to rather confront her about her earlier behavior or keep pushing it forward just for your own amusement.

She's beautiful. Even under her crazed nature and her hyperactive state to gain knowledge about titans. Even when she's a sleep-deprived mess at the early hours of the morning. Even when she's fighting with every intention, knowing she could lose her life.

She scared you.

It terrified you to have the personal feeling of having someone able to influence your emotions and heart, knowing both of your desired lives couldn't come true and forced to recognize and accept the expired end of their lives whenever it came to that point.

_Why move forward with love knowing your significant other isn't always going to be there?_

_In the end, it was only going to fold into the matter of heartbreak and pain._

_So why did the fact that your face between Hange's thighs was considered your high heaven of love right now?_

Two of your fingers were moving inside of her, threatening to curl as your mouth was on her clit, abruptly moving your lips at different patterns to see what really sought pleasure.

With arms bound to your bed by handcuffs, Hange could only vocalize her frustrations, fingers pressing into her palm and toes curling. Her slick moans and broken cries would reach the ears of anyone through the headquarters, growing in desperation each time as your punishment for her insolent behavior was to deny her orgasm, leaving her trembling and begging.

"Mmm, such a pretty pussy this is. It's so damn wet and beautiful. I certainly hope you weren't saving a special seat for someone else..." You pull back, your lip and chin covered in slick, your tongue swiping around and licking off the residue. Your fingers kept at a pace, repeatedly plunging in with wet noises, your eyes staring at Hange's distressed face which was buried halfway into the pillow, skin burning and sweaty while tears picked at the corner of her eyes. She vocally cried out with frustration when you pulled away, arms pulling against the restraints and hips bucking at the lost contact, yearning for more.

She mumbled something under her breath and it was damn near incoherent but the look on Hange's face told you what wanted to be said.

"You want to come, huh? Give me one reason why I should let you," You were evil. That's something that you already knew yourself. You had done some terrible things in your lifetime to survive but to Hange, nothing was more evil that making her endlessly beg and cry with frustration as she refused her orgasm. She hadn't even been able to keep count of how many times that you abruptly stopped and practically laughed in her face.

"I've been a good girl-- _Mmgh_!" Your fingers curled into her, pulling harder against her restraints, tears squeezing from her eyes.

You almost wanted to smile at this pathetic display. Just seeing a titan-obsessed military commander plead for her orgasm underneath your form brought a new sense of power and pride. No wonder you were a god damn slave for Masochist behavior.

"Have you really? Think back to when you were grabbing me throughout a meeting with Erwin and how those dirty eyes of yours looked like you wanted me to take you then and there. Or have we forgotten about the bathroom incident? You looked so damn pretty eating my pussy out in the stalls. And while those brats from Levi's squad were also in there. Does it excite you to purposely aim to get caught? Good girls don't practice that type of behavior," You brought your other hand up and struck Hange's ass, a stifled scream getting caught in her throat as the struck spot glowed red.

No matter how much it was supposed to hurt, Hange's body said otherwise. Her walls clenched your fingers and you swore you could feel the tiny flutter of her insides, an exasperated sigh leaving her mouth. She just indirectly enjoyed pleasure from intentional pain.

"Naughty girl, you aren't supposed to be enjoying this. But I guess it can't be helped. A slut like you are just looking for relief for themselves after all. Who's to say you'll pleasure me when you finally get off, huh?" You planted a firm smack to Hange's pussy, a wet noise squelching as the woman under you moaned out.

"I'll do anything-- Please, please just let me come, please (Y/N)..." A confident smirk took over your face and your eyes tinted with a devious glow.

"Anything huh? The next time I deem you acting like a bad girl, I'll give you lashings and they won't be pretty. Now give me an apology and then I'll let you come."

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). I'll-I'll be a good girl from now on. I won't try to do bad things again. Please..."

"Good girl. Take this lesson into consideration next time you try to be devious. You might just end up going without an orgasm." You threatened before going down on her once again, absolutely ravaging her throbbing clit as three of your dainty fingers were roughly thrusting into her. She was screaming out her pleasure, back arching off of the bed as her toes curled. You felt her thighs shaking and her pussy trembling, her walls fluttering around your fingers.

"C'mon baby, squirt all over my fucking face. Yell my name. Let it all out." You muttered into her cunt, pushing yourself faster, listening as Hange's moans increased in pitch.

When she finally came, a clear liquid shot out of her, dragging out a very loud moan as her hips arched off of the bed. You could see her eyes roll to the back of her head and some drool falling from the corner of her lips, almost looking as if she was in some sort of possession. Her thighs clenched around your head so tightly, you thought she would crush your skull. After thirty seconds of incoherent words, breathless noises and choking on her own tongue, Hange finally collapsed onto the bed, lying helplessly as she waited for the waves of overwhelming pleasure to leave her completely.

You found yourself concerned, wondering if you had overdid it. Hange was always a bit shaky and quite spent after sex- you both were- but you had never seen her like this.

"Hey, you okay?" You softly called out and Hange gave an almost noticeable nod, too drained to even move or properly say anything. You let out a sigh of relief as you retrieved the key to the cuffs from your pocket, finally releasing the drained scientist.

You laid beside her, brushing a strand of her greasy hair from her face. "You did good ya know. You'd held out longer than I imagined." You softly spoke, wrapping an arm around Hange's waist as she laid her head onto your chest, entwining your fingers together.

"I'm gonna get you back." She said, voice growing drowsy and low as she began to slowly drift into sleep.

"Sure you will..." You responded back, giving a kiss to her forehead before you also began to fall asleep, dreaming of nothing but the woman in your arms.


End file.
